100 Days of Summer
by Eternal-writes
Summary: A series of Yullen one-shots that are summer themed! Enjoy! I do not own ay-Man.
1. Day One: Freedom

**This is basically a bunch of fluffy one-shots of Yullen. I'm super sorry about Sick of Love! and The Choice is Yours. I swear I'm working on them as you read!**

* * *

Allen Walker wasn't very excited for the school year to be over. He felt no "freedom" when it came to school ending for a few months, he was stuck at home doing virtually nothing except reading and shoving as many Oreos as he could manage into his mouth at one time. While he friends were out doing crazy things, he was home playing video games or going to work. Allen yawned as he woke from his sleep, the alarm on his phone was screeching at him to wake up and get ready for work. He rubbed his eyes groggily and tore the sheets off of himself. As much as he despised going to work, he still went. Allen liked the money he obtained from it, and he loved meeting new people. His room was absolutely freezing as he walked over to his closet and grabbed his work uniform. He put on the brown shirt that had the logo of the Cafe he worked at and put on a pair of jeans.

He slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and went into the hall, to his left was the staircase leading down into the living room, dining room and kitchen. The door opposite to his was his father's room, and to the right was the bathroom. He quietly opened the door to the bathroom, careful not to wake his father in the other room. Allen flicked on the light and shut the door soundlessly, he took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth as he went through his text messages from his so called friends. Finding no interest in it, as usual, he put his phone in his back pocket and briefly ran his fingers through his thick white locks.

Allen looked at himself in the mirror and deemed that he looked fine and ready to go to work even with his ominous arm and the scar on his face. He turned off the light in the bathroom and descended down the stairs quietly, he had about twenty minutes to eat and get to work. He looked through the fridge for some leftovers from last nights dinner but regrettably didn't find anything. He closed the fridge with a defeated sigh and rummaged through the pantry to see if he could find anything edible, and finally, he came across a box of granola bars he'd bought at the store yesterday.

He took a few and made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and put it in a bag before he hurried out the door. Allen climbed into his car and revved up the engine before pulling out of his driveway. He grabbed the granola bars out of his bag and ate them as he drove to the Cafe a few miles from his house. The Cafe he worked at was actually called the Mini Teapot and was decently sized and colored in a pastel brown and it always smelled wonderfully of coffee and cooking food. Allen parked into one of the employee parking spots and vacated his vehicle with his pb&j half eaten in his mouth. He grabbed his apron and tied it around his waist as he entered the Cafe. Allen walked over to the cashier and took her place. He was five minutes late, but the young girl with brown curly hair didn't seem to mind his absence, it went rather slowly at the crack of dawn. The Mini Teapot didn't get many customers until 8:30 a.m.

His day was going to be pretty slow by the looks of it, it was only 8:00 a.m. anyway so he didn't expect much. Allen completed a couple of orders, and the pace picked up slightly. A line was gradually forming in front of his cash register and his day was truly beginning. Allen rang up many customers through his day at work and scarcely had any time to breathe as the rush hour approached. The Mini Teapot was the best Cafe in town and almost everyone was here at least once a day before they went to the beach.

Around 12 p.m. Allen's shift was coming to an end, and three strangers entered the Cafe. Two were male and one was female. He immediately recognized the female to be one of his friends he hadn't spoken to during school, Lenalee Lee. A smile snuck it's way onto his face as she cheerfully walked her way to the counter. "Can I have an iced mocha?" she asked. Allen went straight to work, he poured ice and melted white chocolate into the bottom of her cup and then some espresso, and milk topped with whip cream and chocolate syrup. He set the drink on the counter and rung it up for her, the two gentlemen were behind her.

"Do you guys want anything?" Lenalee asked politely to her friends. Kanda, the male with long raven hair ordered a Green Tea Latte and the redhead by the name of Lavi ordered a caramel frappuccino. Allen made their drinks with quick efficiency and Lenalee smiled at him, he didn't know what to think. They had been close once, back when they were even younger and even crazier, she was always the one with the schemes. He'd missed her presence and excitement, and it had been many summers since they actually hung out. She sipped her coffee and smiled at him again, "Hey Allen, wanna hang out with me, Lavi, and Kanda later tonight?" she asked, "You get off soon right?"

Allen nodded a little too eagerly, "Here's my number," she said, handing him a torn piece of paper, "maybe I can finally get you a man this summer!" Lenalee said that last part too intensely, and Allen blushed. He loved Lenalee as a friend and everything, but sometimes she could be too open-mouthed about things. She waved goodbye to him as her and her two friends left with her, maybe he wouldn't be left at home alone like usual. For once he had something fun planned that didn't involve him sitting on his couch playing video games until 3 a.m. He stuffed the torn paper with her number on it into his pocket. Not many people came to The Mini Teapot as his shift was coming to an end, i'mand when his replacement came it was completely desolate of people, probably because most people were at the beach by now.

He left the quiet Cafe and headed to his car, untying his apron as he went. The sun was high in the air and his car was stifling hot as he turned up the A/C, and pulled out of the parking lot. Allen drove home and checked his messages to see if his friends had even bothered to text him. Per usual he got no texts from his friends whatsoever, only a picture of them swimming together and they hadn't even bothered with inviting him. He turned off his phone and drove furiously back to his house, he didn't need them anyway. He pulled into his driveway and exited his car, hurling the car door closed behind him. Allen unlocked the front door and went inside. It was much cooler in his house than outside, and he ascended up the stairs to his room to change.

He changed out his jeans into his favorite outfit for the summer. A white button up shirt with toucans on it, and red shorts that stopped right above his knee. Allen took out his phone and grabbed the torn piece of paper with Lenalee's number on it, and put it into his phone. He texted her a hello and sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for a reply. The reply came much quicker than he anticipated, and it wasn't what he expected, it was a location. It was the beach about ten minutes away from his house along with a message: beach, party, now! Allen smiled and put his phone back in his pocket, and he left the house for the second time today. He hopped in the car excitedly and began the drive to the mysterious location his old friend had sent him. It seemed to him that his friend had led him to a beach-front house, as he parked on the street and got out of the car. He checked to make sure that he was at the right place before ringing the doorbell. Immediately after he pressed the button, Lenalee poked her head out as she opened the door, she smiled widely and shoved him inside. "I'm so glad you made it!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"We meet again, barista!" Lavi said kindly as Lenalee pulled Allen into her living room. The male next to him, - Allen recalled that his name was Kanda Yuu - mumbled a greeting, but otherwise ignored him. Allen didn't mind that though, he just smiled cheerfully. "So, Allen how's your summer?" Lenalee asked, "It's been so long since we've talked." Allen agreed, it had been a very long time since they talked.

"Nothing really exciting..." Allen admitted, "My life's gotten pretty dull to be completely honest." Lenalee laughed.

"We can fix that," she assured Allen. She took an empty bottle from the counter and placed it on the floor, "We're gonna play spin the bottle." she told him with a mischevious smile. "You go first, Allen." Allen sighed nervously, he hadn't played spin the bottle in forever, and for good reason. The male sitting across from his basically exploded with objections.

"I'm not playing this stupid game!" Kanda argued. "I'm leaving." Allen came to the conclusion that this man was probably the biggest party pooper ever.

"You can't leave," Lenalee told him, "I locked all the doors." Kanda groaned loudly and sat down on the carpeted floor with an annoyed sigh. Now all four of them were sitting in a circle. Allen spun the bottle and it landed on the last person he wanted to kiss. Kanda Yuu. The older male glared daggers into Allen's soul, and Allen laughed nervously. Kanda looked about as opposed to this as Allen was. He stared at Kanda awkwardly, Kanda was definitely handsome and hotter than most guys he'd met. Before he could even comprehend it, their lips were locked together with a little tongue action and it was utterly amazing. Allen hadn't kissed anyone in forever, and Kanda was doing a pretty good damn job of it. He finally got a taste of the "freedom" of summer, but all too quickly the two broke apart.

"Hey, can I get your number?" Kanda asked him. Allen smiled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter one! I'm getting these prompts from Advanced Scribes! R &R guys! Love you! Chapter 1 of Choice is yours is almost done! Sick of Love is sorta a side project right now bI'malmost done with chapter 1 of that as well!**


	2. Day Two: Popsicle

**Back again lol! these one-shots may be somewhat connected. Orrr not. but they're short and sweet hope you like them!**

* * *

Summer afternoons were always dreadfully hot and stifling. Allen could never bear to stay in his smoldering house during these hot days, so he'd take the chance to get a short workout and take a run over to the beach. Today was that kind of day, you could practically see the heat shimmering in the air. He threw the sweltering sheets off of his sweaty body and retrieved his phone from the nightstand near his bed. His phone had been assaulted with notifications from these new friends of his. He smiled, ever since the night with spin the bottle he'd begun to spend a lot of his time with his new friends, especially Kanda Yuu, the handsome Japanese male he had kissed that night. It was 9 a.m. so he had plenty of time to go swimming today. Allen brought himself to his feet and shuffled over to his closet, and came across a dilemma, he couldn't decide between a white t-shirt with flamingo print or a t-shirt with popsicle print. After a few minutes of self-debate, he decided to go with the flamingo print and some pink shorts that stopped right above his knees. He yawned as he tied his shoes, Allen had spent his entire weekend hanging out with Kanda until 4 in the morning, and at first, he didn't think he'd enjoy Kanda's stoic attitude, but as time went on and they hung out more he realized how enjoyable the older teen could be. Allen grabbed a drawstring bag and put some swimming trunks in it before he left his room wearing some sunglasses.

Allen brushed his teeth hurriedly and went downstairs to rummage through the kitchen in search of food. It took him little to no time to grab an apple, his phone and flee his house. It was much hotter as he shut the door behind him and began the walk to the beach, munching on his apple and reading through some texts his friends has sent him. As he went through the extensive amount of group texts he learned that he was invited to go swim at Lenalee's house, again. He smiled to himself and switched his course to his friends' house instead. Lenalee's house was a beach front house with a pool in the back yard, which didn't make much sense to Allen, but he went with it nevertheless. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and picked up his pace because it was much hotter than he thought it was going to be and he was practically melting like a popsicle. The pool seemed like a really nice place to be right now. The cool water enveloping his sweaty body, and feeling refreshed as his skin hit the air, making his body cooler. He briefly wondered if Kanda could swim, or if Lenalee had popsicles in her freezer. He decided to text her about it 'Do you have popsicles Lenalee?'

She responded right away with a yes and a smiling emoji, Allen almost snorted. He was extremely grateful that she had a pool as he finally made to her doorstep. He felt as if his insides had been fried. He didn't even have time to ring the doorbell before the shorter woman swung the door open with a sweet smile. "It's hooooooooooooot" whined Lavi from somewhere in the house, "Can we go in the pool?" he asked.

Lenalee gave a defeated sigh, "Yeah, there are popsicles in the freezer and Kanda's probably already out there." Allen smiled widely and went into the kitchen to get a popsicle. He chose a watermelon flavored popsicle, it was his favorite flavor, and he had no clue as to why. He went into the bathroom down the hall and changed out of his clothes and into his swimsuit. Allen set his drawstring back on the couch before going back outside in the heat, Lenalee was already swimming laps in the pool, and Kanda was laying peacefully on one of the outdoor lounge chairs with his eyes closed. Lavi had a bucket full of pool water in his hands and he was standing right next to Kanda, he locked eyes with Allen and put a finger to his own lips, Allen's brow furrowed and he shook his head in protest. Pranking Kanda was not a good idea, especially since he was probably asleep...even when sleep should be impossible. It was so hot Allen was surprised that Kanda did not have sunburns yet.

"Lavi, no," Allen whispered, but Lavi smirked, lifting the bucket over Kanda's head. Allen rolled his eyes, he didn't want to get caught up in Kanda's wrath if Lavi actually poured the water all over Kanda. He sat at the edge of the pool and stuck his feet in when a loud splashing sound came from where Kanda lay. Allen watched as the older teen with raven hair growled at the red-head and Lavi pointed at Allen, who was now watching Lenalee do a cannonball into the pool for the fourth time, almost completely oblivious from the current situation.

"It was him! I swear!" Lavi pleaded, pointing vigorously at the white-haired boy. Allen blinked and looked in their direction, had Lavi just blamed him for pouring water all over Kanda?! Allen stood up and gave Lavi a glare, he couldn't believe Lavi was trying to place the blame on him, Allen was by the pool for Pete's sake. How could he have gotten over Kanda and back before he got up?

"Huh? That wasn't me! It was Lavi." Allen told Kanda, pointing his popsicle at Lavi threateningly. Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed the screaming Lavi into the pool. Allen watched, barely keeping in his hysterical laughter. Lavi had failed to blame Allen for his actions, and Allen was off the hook. Kanda glared at him as he laughed, and stalked over to him menacingly. But the white-haired boy paid the older teen no mind as he watched Lavi struggle to get out of the pool. "Give me that," Kanda demanded, pointing at the watermelon flavored popsicle melting all over Allen's hand. Allen turned to stare at him with a perplexed expression, his eyes flicking back and forth between Kanda and his popsicle in his hand. Through all the chaos he had nearly forgotten he had it, now because of his forgetfulness, it was half melted and no longer cold.

"No way dude, this is mine. Get your own." Allen told him, leaning away from Kanda with a protective hand blocking the popsicle from his view. There was no way he was giving his popsicle to Kanda, it was hot and he'd gotten this one himself. Allen didn't go outside and walk all the way to Lenalee's house to swim in her pool and get a popsicle just to get it stolen from him by Kanda. He could get his own popsicle if he wanted one so bad, and it would probably be better than the one Allen was currently holding, it was half-eaten. But the raven-haired teen refused to get his own, he snatched Allen's out of his hand and held it high in the air where Allen couldn't reach. He pouted at Kanda and reached for it, but alas he was too short, he could barely touch his wrist on his tip-toes. Allen wobbled on his feet and slammed into Kanda, accidentally crushing their lips together as they both of them to fall right into the pool, now his popsicle was truly gone, never to be seen again. He swam back up and glared at Kanda once he was above the surface of the water. It wasn't Allen's fault that they fell in the pool, it was really Kanda's fault because he stole his popsicle.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kanda grumbled, climbing out of the pool with an angry look. Allen rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't my fault asshole." Allen snapped, glaring daggers into the male's back, but smiling all the same.

xxx

In the evening it was always cooler, and more bearable to be outside. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were all sitting on the beach with towels underneath them. The sand was soothing and cool when Allen stuck his foot in it. They were all enjoying some nice cool glasses of lemonade and chopped up watermelon, as their day drew to another close. Allen jabbed Kanda in the side with his elbow, "Hey!" Kanda said, slightly shocked at the sudden pain in his side.

"What?" Allen asked innocently, with a wide smile, eyes glinting with revenge. Kanda sighed.

"Sorry I took the fucking popsicle," Kanda said almost begrudgingly, rolling his eyes again for the umpteenth time that day. Allen laughed and leaned on the taller male, yawning. Kanda didn't really care about that popsicle, he just wanted an excuse to talk to Allen, and it all turned out well in the end.

"Ya' know if you wanted to talk you could've just texted me like a normal human being," Allen told him, crawling into Kanda's lap with another yawn. He felt completely safe with his lovers' arms wrapped around him. "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

 **Wasn't that so cute!? I love fluff I rlly do. R &R**


	3. Day Three: Reunion

**Ooooh 3 days in a row holy moly! Next Prompt is Twinkle (300 words exactly!) So it'll be the shortest!**

* * *

Allen honestly hated his entire family, they were crazy and almost borderline insane. So, that's why he slept in a couple hours in hopes that he wouldn't have to go, but soon he realized that wasn't going to happen. His father woke him up thirty minutes before they had to go, and Allen groaned. He would not survive today, Neah his Uncle was going to be there, and he absolutely hated how annoying the man was. He was more immature than Allen himself, who was seventeen. He dragged himself out of bed with a defeated sigh and rubbed his eyes, his father had left his room as soon as Allen had woken up. Allen headed over to his small closet and threw on something half decent before slipping on some shoes, and heading down to the kitchen, where his father was making eggs. He glared at his father's back as the man made his breakfast, who really went to family reunions anymore? Everyone had political views and were surely going to go against each other about the others views. Adam and Neah especially chewed each other out over their views of sexuality. Adam had always been against LGBT+ rights and Neah was the exact opposite, probably because he figured out his nephew was gay. Neah had a sixth sense about that, but he had never said anything to the family about Allen's sexuality, and he hoped it stayed that way. Neah was probably one of the most accepting people in his entire family. "Quit glaring at me Allen," his old man said gruffly, setting out of a plate of eggs on the table in front of him. "You know you have to go." Allen rolled his eyes at his father.

"Come oooooooon." Allen pleaded, he absolutely did not want to be there. He locked eyes with his father, "Please don't make me go." His father ignored his request and sat across the table from him and began to eat the eggs he made, whilst Allen had already finished his. Allen didn't want to go to the scream feast they called a reunion. He wanted to hang out at Lenalee's pool with Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. He didn't want to be stuck at a family reunion. While he was on the subject he grabbed his phone from out of his pocket and texted them about how stupid this reunion wad going to be. 'Man I wanna meet your family, take me pls?' Lavi replied, but Allen had to refuse, most of his family didn't know he was gay and if he took his redheaded friend Lavi would tell them in a heartbeat. He could probably take Kanda, but he didn't want him to see how crazy his family could get, so he pushed the thought away. Allen wouldn't bring anyone, like usual. He'd probably end up texting them the entire time he was there anyway, so it made no difference to him. He leaned back in his chair and told them just that as his father finished up his eggs. The man put his dish in the sink and the two of them got in the car and drove to Neah's house where the reunions were usually held. As they pulled in the driveway Allen realized they must be a little late. There already five cars parked along the street. Allen plastered a pleasant smile on his face as he got out of the car and walked inside.

It was almost completely quiet as they walked into the dining room where they were eating. Everyone looked up when Allen and his father walked in. It was a bit awkward as the two sat down and avoided eye contact with anyone. Making eye contact in this family meant you became part of a discussion, and discussions in this family involved a lot of screaming. Allen got comfortable in his chair and began to text Kanda about how awkward it was. 'They are literally sitting here in complete silence, I wish I was at your house. Or better yet dead...' He told him. Usually at least one person here would be talking about their day, trying to make pleasant conversation before everything hit the fan, but no, no one was talking. It was out of the ordinary until Neah spoke up. Allen silently begged to every god from every religion that Neah didn't to talk to him, because once Neah opened his mouth Adam was bound to say something offensive or start insulting Neah. It was horrible to watch the two yell, ordinary families also had their conflict, but that didn't involve throwing food at each other, or throwing eating utensils. It was chaos at reunions for Neah and Adam. Allen couldn't comprehend why the two couldn't just stay quiet about their opinions, like the rest of their family. "So, Allen how's your summer so far?" Neah asked, and Allen looked up from his phone sighing. Maybe it was just unavoidable.

Allen smiled and thought about what to say, "It's great...uncle," Allen replied shortly, leaving no room for an argument to occur. He looked back at his phone and smiled and shook his head at Kanda's reply. 'Well when it's over maybe you can come over and watch a movie?' Now that Allen was free of the conversation he texted Kanda back happily. 'God i can't wait.' Then they went into a conversation about what movie they were going to watch. Allen had suggested Spirited Away, and Kanda wanted to watch the new Ghost in The Shell live action movie he had bought a few days ago. After a couple of other suggestions, they finally agreed to watch Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. He loved that movie with a burning passion, Newt for one was the cutest thing on the planet, but not as cute his boyfriend Kanda. Adam had joined the conversation and it was shockingly a normal conversation with Neah. Allen almost choked on his Diet Coke. Maybe this reunion wouldn't be half bad, but Allen was poorly mistaken as Adam asked him a question.

"Who are you texting? A girlfriend?" Adam asked hopefully, but Allen shook his head and told him that he had no girlfriend. Adam could be nerve-wracking sometimes. "A boyfriend then?" Adam proposed, and Allen's heart squeezed in his chest. He shook his head again and put his phone in his pocket to avoid leaving it out in the open for anyone to take. Adam nodded approvingly and glared at Neah. 'Oh god, here we go... again.' Allen thought to himself, as Neah glared back. Neah opened his mouth to speak and took a deep breath. This room was about o become very dangerous for everyone in it, and Allen contemplated locking himself in the bathroom until this whole reunion was over. But his father would scold him for that.

"See? Allen isn't gay." Adam told Neah with a sneer. Adam had no idea how wrong he really was, Allen hoped Neah didn't spill the beans to him though. Who knows what would happen if everyone found him out, he'd probably be grounded for six months for it, even if it wasn't his fault who he loved. Neah scoffed and gave Allen a knowing look, which Allen pretended not to understand. Neah gave him an apologetic look and Allen's eyes widened, Neah was going to tell Adam that Allen was in fact, gay in front of the entire family. He gave Neah a warning look, Allen would not hesitate to stab him with his fork, right here, right now. What his uncle said was not what Allen expected though, and he let out a breath of relief. "What does Allen's sexuality have to do with this?" Neah asked. "Gay and straight people are exactly the same, they are still human no matter who they love Adam, how come you can't understand that?" Allen smiled, Neah was really good at preaching his opinion, Allen was proud of his Uncle for standing up for what he believed in no matter what, while Allen was sitting here terrified to voice his opinion. Adam honestly needed to catch up with the times, society was slowly changing for the better and more people were being accepted.

"It's a sin!" Adam shouted, gripping his fork furiously, "It's disgusting and a mockery to this family and anyone who is gay!" Allen pressed his lips together and formed a thin line to hide his growing rage. Neah threw his hands in the air and gave Adam a displeased expression, sometimes Allen thought that Neah truly hated Adam and vice versa. The two never stopped fighting, and being at each other's throats over everything. Allen shook his head as the argument heated up and progressively got worse, he hoped that this would be over quickly.

"Adam, I can't believe how stupid you are, jus shut up if that's the only argument you're going to give me," Neah said rubbing his forehead with an annoyed sigh. "Gay people don't even directly affect you. At all," Neah seemed pretty mad right about now, and Allen had never seen Neah mad. "You need to watch what you say, Adam, someone in this very room could be gay." Allen couldn't agree more, he was feeling pretty offended by Adam's comment. "Gay people will go to Hell, and so will you for defending them." Allen got up from his seat and headed to the kitchen to search for something sweet to eat when Neah asked him where he was going. Allen thought about going Tumblr by saying, 'i'm going to hell.' Everyone turned to look at Allen, and his eyes widened with dread. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Adams jaw dropped and he started to shout, "YOUR GAY?!" He seemed furious as he slammed his hand on the table. Neah was at his side to his rescue immediately. Allen was absolutely lost for words and shocked at his own outburst. Allen couldn't believe he just outed himself to his whole family. There was no going back now. "Yes!" He told Adam, feeling a little nervous, "I'm gay, and I have an amazing boyfriend and we do couple things, and I love him." It felt so good to say it out loud to his family, but it made Adam even angrier. Allen didn't care. "I may be going to hell but you'll be right there next to me because you're such an ass." He told his relative, but Allen was no longer interested in staying long enough to get yelled at and rejected by his father. He left Neah's house as fast as he feet could carry him and called Kanda to come pick him up.

When Kanda finally showed up Allen told him what happened as they watched Fantastic Beasts. "Are your family reunions always like this?" Kanda asked, popping some pieces of popcorn in his mouth. Allen nodded and put his head on Kanda's shoulder. "You should be there during Thanksgiving, it's even worse," Allen told him, even his father refused to go to Thanksgiving. Later in the afternoon, his father texted him. 'Best reunion ever!'

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy? I enjoyed it too much and went a little overboard! RxR love you!**


	4. Day Four: Twinkle

**Twinkle isn't really romantic sorry! I only had 300 words exactly, but I did it!**

* * *

Kanda had a star, one that shines everyday day and night. His summer lover, sweet as a cool popsicle on the hottest day of summer. The graceful man of his dreams worked at a coffee shop called The Mini Teapot, a man who accidentally told his entire family he was gay during a reunion...ok so maybe he wasn't so graceful...but Kanda never felt such freedom before. This man's name was Allen Walker, a white-haired airhead who always made his coffee just right, and liked to lean on his boyfriend's shoulder a lot. Allen had fallen asleep with his head in Kanda's lap while watching a movie so Kanda gently picked up the younger male and carried him to his room, and put the covers over him and fluffed up his pillow. His lover looked so innocent when he was sleeping, and he caressed his lover's pale cheek with a gentle smile. He turned away to go sleep on the couch when Allen grabbed his wrist and said groggily, "Don't leave." he demanded, rubbing his eyes. Kanda laughed and climbed in bed with his boyfriend, who was already asleep by the time Kanda got comfortable. Kanda pouted at him, he didn't even get a kiss for carrying his heavy ass all the way over to his bed? He pulled his lover closer to his chest and cuddled him before he too drifted into sleep.

xxx

The next morning Kanda woke up next to Allen for the first time and silver orbs locked his. "Morning sleeping beauty," Allen said with a smirk, with his head propped up by his elbow. Kanda threw his pillow at him and Allen drew his boyfriend closer and kissed him gently, but sadly their session had to end "I have to go to work,"

"Don't leave"

* * *

 **Are you enjoying these so far? I am! R &R please!**


	5. Day Five: Relax

**omg I'm on a roll guys lol I don't own Dear Evan Hansen (which is mentioned)**

* * *

Allen could not relax. Ever. He was always on edge about everything, his exams that were due in a week, his homework, his weight, his appearance, his sexuality. He never felt like he was good enough for anyone. He guessed he felt that way because for years he'd been harassed and bullied by everyone in his class for his exotic features and because he was hella gay. So, as a result, he mostly kept quiet and avoided social interaction except for two people. Lenalee and Lavi were the only people he trusted, and he was perfectly fine with having only two friends in his life. His alarm screeched at him, and he fell off his bed in fright. His room was always dark, gloomy and cramped full of everything possible. Allen crawled over to his nightstand and turned off the alarm before he grabbed his glasses wandered into his closet. Allen threw a hoodie on and a pair of jeans and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He got on his phone and messaged Lenalee to ask her if she had the notes for the American History quiz today. He hurriedly brushed his teeth and went into the kitchen to grab some food. As usual, he was the only one awake in his house because his single mother didn't wake up until 7 a.m. he didn't mind it though, it gave him some time to be completely alone with himself and think.

Allen turned on the light in the kitchen and poured himself some orange juice, and poured himself a bowl of frosted flakes. While he was eating he got a text message from Lenalee saying she'd give him the notes when he got to school. Allen sighed with relief and put his now empty bowl in the sink along with his cup, he turned off the kitchen light before he left his house with his backpack, and violin case at his side. He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked to the stop sign by his house and waited for the bus to take him to absolutely hated buses, they were always full of other teenagers with bad attitudes. After standing there awkwardly with a couple of other people the bus finally came and Allen got on. Luckily there was an empty seat when he got on, so he sat there on his phone, texting Lenalee and Lavi about how annoying American History quizzes were. 'true!' replied Lavi, which made Allen laugh. The only reason he really bothered with going to school was because of his two best friends. They made it more bearable.

Allen was leaning his head on one of the bus' windows when another person sat down next to him. He glanced at his new companion and internally screamed. It was Kanda Yuu, the man he had the hugest crush on. His sharp features and long raven hair made Allen's heart pound so hard that he thought the man next to him would definitely be able to hear it. Allen looked away quickly before the older male could notice his creepy staring, and tried to keep his cool through the bus was fairly quiet on the bus, so he put some earbuds in and listened to one of his favorite songs from his favorite musical, Words Fail, from Dear Evan Hansen. The song was so relatable in so many ways, he had no father and he was always messing up everything in his life. He also just wanted to forget he was sitting so close to his one and only crush.

The bus finally came to a stop at school as the song ended, and Allen jumped over the seat to get off the bus first, he had too much anxiety to be near his crush any longer, it felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest. When he finally got into the school he realized something. He had forgotten his violin on the bus, he gave a rough sigh, and just gave up on it. It would still be there in the afternoon because the bus driver always looked to see if anything was left behind. He attempted to relax and find Lenalee and beg her for notes. He found her in the Cafeteria eating school breakfast. "Good morning Allen!" she said cheerfully, patting the seat beside her. Allen took the invitation and sat down next to her. "Good morning," Allen replied with an equally cheerful smile. She rifled through her bag and produced a paper full of notes.

"You're lucky I made an extra copy," Lenalee said with a smile. Allen thanked her and began studying, Lavi showed up a few minutes later, with chocolate chip cookies in his pajamas.

"Dude. Where did you even get those?" Allen asked after Lavi handed him one. The redhead smiled and launched into an entire story about his adventure to the store at 3 a.m. to get cookies.

"So, basically I woke up at 3 today, and I was hungry so got cookies at the store before I drove all the way here in my pajamas," Lavi told his friend, offering him another cookie. "They're so good, it was worth it"

Allen couldn't agree more as he continued to study for this stupid test he had first thing in the morning. "Thank God you take good notes Lenalee, usually I'd do them myself, but I fell asleep," Allen told her. He had stayed up all night worrying about a presentation the day they took notes, so he'd fallen asleep all first hour. He scanned the paper a couple more times before he handed it back to her and the bell rang for their first period to start. He released a nervous sigh and grabbed his backpack before going to his boring American History class. He walked pretty fast and made it there first, and picked the seat in the very back as usual, and put his backpack on the desk and looked through it, trying to find a pencil. Eventually, he found one and everyone was streaming in. Now that he had studied he felt slightly better about this test, and when his teacher handed him the test he felt like he did pretty well. Now he didn't even know why he had even worried about it, he would've done fine even without the notes.

Before class was over he got his test back and he'd gotten a perfect score, as usual. "Dang, how'd you get 100?" Kanda asked him, and Allen jumped. He hadn't noticed that Kanda was sitting in the seat next to him, nor did he even realize they had the same class. Allen shrugged, "I-I studied.." he told Kanda, avoiding his gaze. Kanda sighed shortly and looked like he was about to say something. "What?" Allen asked, gaining some courage.

"Could you, like, teach me this stuff? I'm failing this class." he explained and Allen nodded with understanding, "Sure, I'm not doing anything later, you can come over sometime after school." He didn't know why he said that he was always so nervous around people other than Lenalee and Lavi. But as Kanda agreed he found that the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach was actually him feeling excited. Maybe this was the beginning of something.

xxx

Later that afternoon Kanda and him got off at his stop and headed to Allen's house. Allen had gotten his violin from the bus driver earlier, so when they got inside he set his case on the table. Kanda made himself comfortable on his couch as Allen sat down next to him with his American History notes. He felt a little nervous having a person other than his mother in his house. "So, um. Where do I start?" Allen muttered awkwardly. Maybe he should start with the basics. He tried to explain to the best of his abilities the American Revolution, which is as basic as you could in American History. Allen explained it very simply to the older male before America was America, it was actually part of the British Empire as Thirteen colonies. The colonies got sick of being ruled by Britain, so with the help of the French they broke away from them and became their very own Nation. After he explained it three times it got much easier.

A few hours later Allen was sure Kanda had most of it correct. "Why are so quiet in school?" Kanda asked out of the blue.

"I'm not quiet," he said, but Kanda gave him a look that told him he was wrong. "Okay...maybe I'm a little quiet. It's just that-" Kanda scooted closer, and Allen's voice suddenly went very high. "I-um-get-very-nervous-around-people-and-I-I-I-" but his embarrassing stuttering was stopped by Kanda's lips. Allen's eyes widened and his arms wrapped around Kanda's neck.

"You seriously need to relax Allen," Kanda said with a smile.

* * *

 **good? bad? RxR!**


	6. Day Six: Tan

**Just so you guys aren't wondering about it. These are all connected (except chapter 5 which was sorta depressing sorry) No worries though, this one's super cute and sadly a little short. Chapters 1-4 and 6 are connected :D**

* * *

Allen avoided getting tan at all costs. He looked very peculiar with a tan because of his white hair so he had always but gallons of sunblock on during the summer.

But his plan was ruined by a certain raven haired teenager by the name of Kanda Yuu. The man always went tanning, almost once a week for two hours, and when his boyfriend invited him to go tanning with him he had to refuse. "Kanda I am not going to tan with you." Allen told him, sitting next to him reading a library book he had checked out earlier that day. It was rather interesting and it was about a boy with magical powers who got dragged into a different universe. He wasn't going to put the book down just to go tanning with his boyfriend, people don't even do anything when they tan. They lay on the ground directly in the sun the entire day, just burning their skin and increasing their risk for skin cancer.

Allen didn't think that sounded too appealing to him. "Come on Allen, just once?" Kanda pleaded, but Allen wasn't going to give into that beautiful face. He turned another page in his book and avoided his lover's eyes. Whenever Allen looked in Kanda's eyes he couldn't resist anything the man said. It was his only weakness. "No, I don't even tan. I burn."

Allen explained, closing his book in defeat because it had suddenly lost its appeal. What he said was true, he never tanned ever, even when he tried he just ended up burning anyway, what was the point in that? Allen stared Kanda down with a pout, he was not going to tan today."Please?" His lover gave him a cute pout, but he had to try to resist the temptation to say yes and go.

"Nope."

"Pleeeeeeaaase?"

"No," Allen said firmly, even though he hated telling Kanda no, it was telling a child he couldn't have candy after you promised you would buy him some.

Pretty please?" This was it, Allen couldn't resist it anymore.

"Fiiiiiiine, just stop looking at me like that!" Allen replied, caving Kanda was absolutely adorable when he wanted you to do something, he always had these puppy dog eyes you wouldn't expect him to possess. Allen shoved his book in his bag and Kanda started to drag him out of his house. shit. Allen had given in again. He could never resist,

it was futile to even try. It was almost always like this for Allen, even strangers, he was too kind to people sometimes. Allen climbed in the car with Kanda and they drove to the beach. Allen glared at Kanda the whole way, he swore that he wouldn't go, but here he was, in the car with him on their way to go tanning.

It was hot once they finally got there and Allen was already regretting his choices. He was definitely going to get sunburned if he didn't put sunblock on. Luckily he carried around with him everywhere, so when he and Kanda got out of the car and set down their towels he began applying it. Kanda glanced at him and laughed, "Scared of getting burned, moyashi?" He asked him, but Allen just gave him the sweetest smile and flipped him off.

"You're the one that made me come here, so excuse me if I don't want to get sunburned," Allen told him, rolling his eyes as he rubbed the solution into his pale, sensitive skin. He was probably still going to get burnt anyway, despite his best efforts to avoid it.

xxx

Allen was pissed. He was always spot on about certain things, and his intelligence didn't fail him this time either. He glared at Kanda, who was laughing in his car his head resting on his hand. "Stop laughing asshole, it's your fault I got sunburnt!" Allen told him, he was tempted to hit Kanda on the head for his own stupidity, now his back was sunburnt and painful. He had told Kanda he would get burnt, and he himself knew what would happen if he stayed outside too long during the summer. It was his own damn fault to be completely honest. After Kanda finally composed himself they drove to his house. The drive was short, but not short enough for Allen, who groaned loudly. "Owwwww."

Kanda shook his head, trying to hide his laughs, "Seriously?" Allen said, getting out of the car, giving him an annoyed look, "Come inside and help me, please," Kanda sighed and locked his car after he got inside the blissfully air conditioned house. Allen grabbed the aloe in the bathroom upstairs and threw it at Kanda while walking in his room,

and he sat on his bed. Kanda sat behind him and rubbed the aloe onto his hands and began to massaged it into Allen's back. "I am never going tanning with anyone ever again," Allen vowed.

* * *

 **It was kinda hard to write this one! RxR love u!**


	7. Day Seven: Penpal

**so the next prompt is generous, idk what i'm going to do for that one lol!**

* * *

Today was the day that Kanda Yuu would finally meet his penpal. It sounds pretty lame when he says it out loud, but it was true. He could not wait to meet Allen Walker, the teenage boy he had been messaging back and forth with for years. At first, it was just a school assignment in which he was forced to partake in for a grade, but that assignment only lasted a few months, even so, the two still kept writing back to each other. Kanda had never met a teen like Allen, he was talented in almost everything he did and incredibly smart. He has been waiting for this day since they first started writing to each other, Allen was the only person he truly connected with in life. Kanda was actually a complete ass to other people, which is probably why he doesn't have many friends, only Lavi. Kanda was the type of person who wasn't afraid to speak his mind, and as a result lost many people dear to him over the years, but the one common denominator was Allen. That boy could take any insult thrown his way with a sweet smile, he was strong like that. "So where are we meeting them?" Lavi asked, chewing loudly on his doughnut, standing in Kanda's livingroom. Lavi had a penpal as well, Lenalee. Both Allen and Lenalee lived in the same state, New York. They happened to be moving for a business opportunity in Florida, where Lavi and Kanda lived. Their parents both worked at the same company, and the company was expanding to Florida.

"How do you forget things like this?" Kanda asked with a scowl as he reminded the redhead, "At the airport." He didn't know how Lavi could be so forgetful, especially on a day like this. Kanda grabbed his keys and dragged Lavi out to his car. "We're going to be late because of you."

"No, we're not! We've got thirty minutes." Lavi told him. It would take at least twenty minutes to get there, but the airport in Flordia was very packed every day with tourists. It would probably take more than thirty minutes to find them. Lavi dug out a picture of Lenalee and Allen in a picture together, "They'll be easy to find thanks to Allen's hair color. It'll be impossible _not_ to find him." Lavi told Kanda, pointing to Allen's white hair. It was true that he would stick out in a crowd, but still, it was pretty packed at airports. Kanda started his car and backed out of the driveway, and into the street.

Kanda immediately turned up the A/C and checked his phone for any messages from Allen. The only thing he had received was a picture of Lenalee next to the sleeping white haired boy about an hour ago. He smiled, Allen was pretty adorable in his own way. His silver eyes were absolutely captivating in every picture he saw of him, and his scar unique. "I'm excited, are you excited?" Lavi asked, looking at his friend.

"Shut up I'm driving," Kanda reported, but they were almost there. He wouldn't admit it, but he was excited too. This would be the first time he ever saw his penpal, and he couldn't believe that he'd see him every day for the rest of his life. It was a dream come true. Kanda parked his car and he and Lavi got out.

xxx

Allen couldn't believe his best friend. She had made him sneak away from his guardian, Cross. Not to mention they escaped Komui as well, Lenalee's brother. But he could sympathize, he was excited to meet his penpal too, the two of them weaved their way through the crowd towards the exit of the building. "Cross is going to kill us both for this," Allen told Lenalee, glancing behind him worriedly, Cross could come out nowhere at any moment. He was all for breaking some rules and being a rebel, but defying his guardian was not something Allen had ever risked. "Oh don't worry too much, Allen. It'll be fiiiiine!" Lenalee reassured him, but he didn't feel any better. Lenalee grabbed his wrist and dragged him along as she navigated her way out of the building by using the signs. "Almost there."

He could see the exit, and his heart pounded, he'd finally meet Kanda. "Allen, where the hell did you two go?" Cross' voice rang out through the building and Allen almost choked. "Go faster!" Allen muttered, pushing Lenalee from behind, forcing her to walk even faster. He wasn't going to get caught because she wanted to sneak away. Finally, the two trouble makers were finally outside. Allen covered his mouth and began to laugh. "Your gonna get me so grounded," Allen said.

"What'd you guys do?" asked a familiar voice. Allen turned around and blinked, it was Lavi.

"I made him ditch his dad," Lenalee explained, smiling widely. There was another man standing next to Lavi with his signature scowl. Allen shook his head.

"Hey! He might actually ground me!" Allen snapped, glaring at his friend. She smirked, "You're not going to die without the internet, Allen." she told him, jabbing his shoulder playfully. He groaned and finally took a good look at Kanda Yuu. He still had his long raven hair he always put in a high ponytail, and he had his dark brooding eyes. Allen guessed that was probably what drew him to Kanda. The older teen was dark and mysterious, almost unpredictable. Allen loved him for it. That was the only problem, Allen loved him, but he didn't know if Kanda loved him back. They had never spoken to each other about love or relationships. It was kind of disappointing for Allen in the beginning, but he learned to live with never knowing. But now that he was suddenly with him in real life and didn't know what to say, or do. He loved the man in front of him,  
but had no idea how to tell him. "How's it going, Kanda?" Allen asked. Kanda smiled.

"I finally got to meet the man of my dreams," Kanda told him.

* * *

 **Pretty short, again. So sorry peeps! RxR I promise that you'll love the rest of these!**


	8. Day 8: Generous

**This one's cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!~**

* * *

Kanda was not generous in the slightest, he was uncharitable. He was not afraid to speak his mind, and tell people how he felt about them. Only one person made him feel different. Made him want to be kind, forgiving, and generous when he usually was not. He had met him on a rainy afternoon after work. He had been going down the elevator of the office building where he worked, ACE TECH. An electronics company focused on revolutionizing the world, by creating cars that ran on electricity and things like that. He was just one of the customer service employees, who dealt with people who had trouble using the products they purchased from ACE. As a result, Kanda was always crabby and irritated by the time he got home. He pressed the button to go down to the first floor and crossed his arms as the elevator doors closed automatically.

He did not enjoy his job in the slightest, it was either infuriating or boring, there were no in between. Today had been particularly irritable. An old woman would not listen to his instructions if her life depended on it, she kept messing up the whole setup procedure of her computer that she had bought earlier today. The elevator slowly made it's way from the twentieth floor to the first floor. The automatic doors opened and it was pitch black outside and pouring rain. He grumbled about how his day could not get any worse as he practically stomped his way to the entrance of the building. People weaved in and out at a steady rate, it was around ten p.m., he couldn't understand how people could take the night shift here. It was probably hard to stay awake to work.

He opened the glass door to leave without an umbrella because he had forgotten his at home, and another person walked in. "That is what I call a thunderstorm." the man said, closing his umbrella, and smiled at him. He put the umbrella in Kanda's hand, "Looks like you'll be needing this, sir." His eyes were shockingly silver, and his hair and unnatural white. He was brilliantly beautiful, but Kanda scowled at him, he wasn't going to tell the man that. He also wasn't going to pretend to feel grateful for the umbrella when he wasn't, he told himself, he could care less about the rain. "Thanks, I guess," Kanda muttered, opening the umbrella, silver orbs following him as he stepped into the downpour. It was cold and dark, maybe he should've been more grateful after all, he thought to himself as he ran to his car parked in a nearby parking lot. He probably wouldn't have made it all the way to his car without the umbrella he was given by the silver eyed man.

He unlocked his car and stepped inside before he closed the umbrella and put it beside him in the passenger seat. He turned on his car and waited for his car to warm up before he drove home. All he could think about was the white-haired man as he drove, and how kind he had been to give him the umbrella, Kanda decided he'd try to return it to him, so he pulled into his driveway and got inside. He turned on the lights and warmed up some tea as he looked on the umbrella for any signs of the owner's name on it. It was a simple black umbrella, and on the curved handle, a name was written neatly in white marker. ALLEN WALKER. Kanda dried off the object and put it on his couch so he would remember to return it tomorrow. He drank the rest of his tea and took a quick shower, making sure it was nice and warm before he got in and washed until completely clean. He got dressed in some comfy pajamas and crawled into bed.

xxx

It was gloomy again in the early morning as he got ready for work. He had an earlier shift today, and he'd probably see that beautiful man again on his way out. It was six a.m., so hopefully, the man was still there. He went into the kitchen and made himself a quick breakfast, french toast. He ate quickly and put his dish in the sink when he was done. Kanda grabbed the umbrella as he left, and got into his car, it was definitely going to rain soon today. He started his car and smiled down at the steering wheel, he didn't know why, but he was excited to get there, just to see that familiar stranger from yesterday. The drive was short, and he pulled into an employee parking space, it had begun to rain again. He smirked, how perfect. He opened the umbrella and walked at a leisurely pace to the building. It wasn't raining too hard, but just enough that other people also carried umbrellas with them.

He walked into the building and shook off the raindrops from the umbrella before he locked his eyes with those familiar silver ones from the day before. They kept eye contact for a few more seconds than appropriate before it thundered loudly, and it poured down harder.

Kanda laughed, "I think you'll be needing this, Allen Walker?" he asked, holding it out to him. The male smiled.

"Yeah probably, thank you," he said, as Kanda handed him the umbrella. "I never got your name, what is it?"

"Kanda Yuu, nice to meet you," Kanda said.

"A pleasure meeting you, Kanda." Allen said, "I'm sure we'll meet again sometime?" He had no idea how right he was. They would see each other almost every day at the same time. Soon it would become sort of like their ritual to see each other as they left and came to work. Eventually, like some things, it came to become something else than just seeing each other at work. They spent a lot more time together than either had planned and it blossomed from a friendship to something more. Something more graceful, kind, and generous.

* * *

 **I told you it was cute, wasn't it? RxR? Rainy days are my favorite.**


	9. Day 9: Book

**So...this one doesn't have much Yullen in it at all, so feel free to not read this one. The next one is fishing, which I will make romantic I swear, but i need ideas on what to write for it. Fishing...idk!**

* * *

Books were Allen's favorite thing in the world, where reality was unforgiving and harsh, books have the ability to be something totally different. They could be about monsters and happy endings with princes and princesses, and they were his safe haven. He used books so he could escape the world he lived in, so he didn't have to be anyone. That's why he started writing books, so he could help other people escape their lives as well. By the time he was twenty-six he had published six books, all about a man by the name of Ash, who wakes up one day to find a mysterious man in his house. The mystery man named Steel drags Ash to another dimension so he can help this stranger defeat terrifying beasts. Unbeknownst to him, Ash had magical powers, waiting to be unleashed.

Allen loved his books with all his heart and stashed away a piece of himself in each one, he didn't care about the money or fame that it 's why he had created a pen name for himself so no one he knew would figure out he was the one that wrote those books. He wanted his life to remain calm, so he made sure no one would recognize his pen name, The Fourteenth. It was the name that his uncle had gone by when he was a musician, and he knew no one in his circle of friends know that. Allen had been careful over the years to keep his secret, as he friends swooned over The Fourteenth, the author of the book series called The Traveler. Allen had even been careful enough as to never reveal his face to anyone, he always wore a mask to cover his face and had a hood up at all times to cover his hair. He had become known as The Masked Writer. People to this day were still trying to figure out who he was, and Allen was terrified that one day they might actually find him. All someone had to do was dig really deep to find his deceased uncle and find his musician name.

Even a close friend of his, Kanda, had come close to finding the truth. Maybe it would be today where he realized that Allen was The Fourteenth, maybe he was getting closer and closer every day. Allen stared at the clock as he sat at his desktop computer, he was getting extreme writer's block at the moment from thinking about all of it. He pushed himself out of his chair and went to go get some tea from the fridge and sat back down. He tapped his fingers on the keyboard and concentrated, he suddenly snapped his fingers, "That's it!" he muttered to himself before he went to town on the keyboard. The book he was working on was the epic finale of The Traveler, and he wanted it to be just perfect, so he shut himself up in his room until he finally got the plot developed for the book. Ash and Steel would finally confront the tyrant that controlled all of the beasts that were destroying towns and killing people. The two would complete their search for all of the magical relics and gain enough strength to defeat him.

Allen had two ideas for an ending, one, Ash would die and Steel would spend the rest of his life searching for a way to resurrect him. Or two, Ash would return to his planet and his boring life. But he's crushed by returning to this old planet with his new powers without Steel. As Ash is suffering, Steel had devised a plan to get to Earth again and spend the rest of his life with Ash. The more that Allen thought about it, the more appealing option two was becoming. It was absolutely perfect. He turned off his phone and put some classical music to get his creative juices flowing. He had a certain goal in mind for how much he wanted to write today, and he was determined to reach it. Allen chewed on his lip, he couldn't believe he was going o finally end his series, and that excited him more than anything. He spent hours on his computer, typing it all up until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped out of his seat and took out the headphones before slamming his laptop shut. Kanda was standing right behind him, with his eyes wide. He had seen it, he knew Allen's secret. "K-KANDA?! What are you doing in my house?" Allen asked, trying to play it cool before he completely freaked out.

"I texted you that I was coming over." Kanda told him, giving him a weird glare, "But you didn't answer, so I came to check on you." Allen swallowed nervously.

"My phone was off-"

"You're The Fourteenth." Kanda blurted, "All this time I had been right about you. I knew it was you, but I didn't want to say anything because I knew I could be wrong." Allen frowned and tapped his foot nervously. Was he going to reveal his identity to the world? "Why do you do it, Allen? Why do you hide behind that mask?"

"I-I was afraid-"

"Of what?" Kanda asked, "That they wouldn't like you?"

"No, I was afraid they wouldn't like my face," Allen said quickly, so he wouldn't be interrupted. "I wanted my life at home to be calm." Kanda wouldn't understand, Allen's appearance wasn't soft on the eyes. It was exotic and different, so different that Allen didn't want to risk not getting published because of what he looked like. He also wanted his fans to love him and his writing before they judged him for his looks.

"You shouldn't be afraid of your looks, Allen. You're beautiful."

xxx

"Today, the last book of The Traveler was released by The Fourteenth, and to celebrate its conclusion he gave his fans exactly what they had been asking for in the beginning." said the news reporter, "A picture of what he actually looks like." A picture of Allen popped up on the corner, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda all sat on the couch together. Lenalee screamed and paused the TV. "IT WAS YOU THE ENTIRE TIME!?" Lenalee screeched.

"Yeah, I never actually planned on revealing my identity, but I had a little encouragement from a certain someone," Allen responded.

"Che. It was nothing." Kanda muttered.

* * *

 **RxR, it was fun to write something not involving a ship. (no it wasn't send help) the next one is fishing...help I'm completely lost on that one omg! AHHH! what kind of one-shot can I make with fishing!?**


	10. Day 10: Fishing

**OKAI THIS ONE IS CUTE AND ROMANTIC UNLIKE THE LAST ONE! YAAAY! (AND SO RANDOM)**

* * *

Kanda hated his job, so when the weekend finally arrived he rejoiced. It was Sunday evening and he had spent this weekend meditating and relaxing. Unfortunately, his weekend was drawing to a close and he would have to return to work. He worked a pretty shitty job as a fisherman, throwing nets out in the ocean and catching fish. Reeling the net back in and repeating it for hours until his back was sore, and his feet aching. Kanda was really good at his job though, and made a pretty good profit out of fishing, so the labor was worth every cent. Even if the hours were too long, and the breaks too short.

He sat on his couch with tea and a good book, this is what he called relaxing. His living room was dimly lit which was beginning to become a bad idea, his eyelids were drooping and he was struggling to stay awake long enough to get to bed. He closed his book with a sigh and gulped down the rest of the tea at his side and turned the lights off on his way to his dark bedroom. Kanda laid in his king sized bed all alone, he stretched his hand over to the other side of the bed where a single pillow lay. He had no one in his life who he could lay beside and love. Kanda was truly alone in the world, but he had brought that upon himself, he never let anyone close, he pushed them away with insults.

He grabbed the pillow and pulled it closer to his chest, his chest was aching with loneliness and longing. Kanda curled up under the covers and fell asleep like that, lonely. The next morning light was showing through his window, blinding him. He dragged himself out of bed and dressed rather slowly before he put on his boots and laced them up before he left his house. Kanda made sure to lock his door before he got in his car. He hurried to work for no specific reason, but about halfway there he got stuck in traffic. It was normal for there to be traffic at this time of day when it was this hot.

He absolutely hated getting stuck in traffic, because it was almost always beach traffic, meaning people were heading to the beach, as was he. Kanda would probably be late, but he didn't mind all that much, the job wasn't exactly fun or even slightly interesting. He worked with fish all day, it wasn't like he was going to be catching Nessy The Lockness Monster or anything. Kanda tapped the steering wheel as he leaned back in his seat and waited for the red light to turn green. He hoped today would go peacefully, but knowing how almost everything in his life never went according to plan it was bound to be hectic. Finally, the light changed and he continued on his drive to work, he would be one of the last people to leave today because he took one of the overtime shifts today which as usual, was a big mistake. He finally made it to the beach and circled the parking lot a couple of times, searching for a parking spot closer to the sandy docks. Finally, he found one not too far away and vacated his car.

He walked from his car to the docks and boarded one of the fishing boats about to sail. Other men were putting on their yellow waterproof jackets and pants preparing for the day ahead of them. Fishing was a messy business, so the more protection, the easier you day was. Luckily Kanda hadn't forgotten his gear in his car, so he put that over his clothing and walked over to the nets, preparing them for their little voyage. The captain of the ship and few others undocked the ship and started the boat off in the direction of the expanse of sea. Kanda glared and put his hair up in a bun on top of his head and put a hat on, the boat slowly got farther and farther from the shore and the Kanda cast his net out into the ocean. He cast the next, and the next, and the next, until all of the nets were out and busy catching fish. Salty sea water already drenched him and chilled his bones. Every few half hour he and the other fishermen would haul the nets back in, and dump the fish, and throw the nets back in the water.

Kanda sat down and checked his watch with another crew member, he recalled that his name was Lavi. "Hey Yuu-chan!" he said excitedly, how could that redhead possibly be excited? It was wet, gloomy, and all they were doing was catching fish. "Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped rudely, checking his watch again. It was time to dump out the net and cast it out again. Kanda and Lavi pulled the net up the side of the boat and threw the net on the deck. Fish flopped around frantically and flew in the air, Kanda threw the net back out and picked up the fish and put below the deck. Rinse and repeat for five more hours. Kanda caught the same fish all day, over and over and there was nothing out of the ordinary, except for how annoying this redhead named Lavi was being. Kanda ignored him for the next few hours and continued to do his job as the man tried to make conversation. He wasn't the type to play friends with his co-workers, he was here to get paid and leave, not to socialize his paycheck away. He retrieved another net and threw the fish below the deck.

It was getting dark now, and they were on their way back to the shore, Kanda stretched his back and arms. Soon the boat was docked again on the shore and he was handed the keys by the Captain. "Can you close her up for me? Oh, and I think there's still a net that needs to be pulled back up." his boss said, with a weary smile as he too got off the boat while Kanda stayed behind. Kanda nodded to the Captain and took off his gear, and freed his hair from its bun. He ran his fingers through he hair and redid his ponytail. He left his gear on the deck and locked everything up before pulling the heavy net up all by himself. Usually, it wasn't so difficult to pull it up, his muscles burned by the time the net fell onto the deck. He stepped back, surprised, there was a strange creature laying on the fish. He looked half human, half human. His head and torso looked human, while his legs weren't legs. The strange man had a fish tail. "What the hell!?" Kanda said, eyes wide.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" the creature responded, his fish tail slammed onto the deck. Kanda leaned closer and the creature hissed. "Not a step closer, human!"

"What are you!?" Kanda asked, taking a cautious step backward, and nearly slipping on a dead fish. "A mermaid or something!?"

"Precisely! You're the first human to realize that, what is the place?" The mermaid, or merman, asked cautiously. Kanda gave him a good look, the creature wasn't wet anymore it seemed.

"You're on a boat, idiot!" Kanda snapped, "What's happening to your tail?" His tail was twitching, and he looked down horrified. The mermaid freaked the fuck out.

"Oh my god! Come over here you imbecile and kiss me!"

"What, no way! Why?"

"Just do it!" Allen said with an annoyed expression and gestured Kanda to come closer. Kanda obliged and Allen grabbed his shirt and pulled his down closer to his face and kissed him. Kanda shoved him away and wiped his lips. "What the fu-" Suddenly Kanda realized what happened, the mermaid's tail had magically changed from a fishtail to a pair of human legs. Allen looked at his new legs in awe, "I didn't actually think it would work!" he said, "Human man, you must be wondering what I just did."

"Yeah, what the hell-"

"I didn't say you could speak yet." Allen said, interrupting, "If a mermaid's tail dries out they die, which is what was happening a few seconds ago. It's a rumor that if you kiss a human that you get human legs and live. I was pretty sure it wasn't going to work." Kanda slapped his forehead and nearly screamed, what had he got himself into?! Now he had a former mermaid now fully naked and human. What was he going to do? Was he supposed to just leave him, or carry him home..? Allen tilted his head to the side adorably. "Why did you just hit yourself? Is that something humans do often?" he asked, and it almost made Kanda laugh out loud.

"We do it when we're confused or frustrated," Kanda explained, but Allen still seemed completely lost. "My names Kanda by the way."

"Allen Walker,"

"Can you walk?" Kanda asked, but that was probably the stupidest question he'd asked.

"No you retard, I've never had legs before!" Allen said with a sigh, Kanda sighed as well and picked up his bag and awkwardly dressed the younger male. He guessed he'd have to take him home with him. He had nowhere else to go. He lifted up the smaller man and he was lighter than Kanda expected. He carried him all the way to his car and buckled him in before walking over to his side of the car and driving home. The boy asked a lot of questions about everything, like a child. Kanda was glad there wasn't any traffic at this time of night, so he drove quickly, trying to explain a human society to a mermaid. Allen understood most of it, but he was completely lost on why people wore clothes. Why would people restrict themselves in itchy and tight fabric?

Kanda told him that humans wore clothes to cover their bodies, and Allen finally dropped the topic. Kanda finally parked his car in the driveway and stared at the weird boy. He seemed much paler now that he got a good look at him. "What is it, Kanda?" Allen asked, but Kanda got out of the car and carried him inside to his bedroom. Allen touched his new appendages and decided not to move them too much. Kanda was now thoroughly exhausted as he climbed in bed with the strange boy, who didn't shut up for the next hour, but Kanda realized something. The boy was curled up beside him sleep with his arms wrapped around Kanda's stomach and snoring, but Kanda didn't feel any loneliness tonight.

* * *

 **RxR this one was the best thing ever lmao. it would make a cute small series, am i right?**


	11. Day 11: Ship

**this chap is:** Day 11: ship (rhyming, min of 4 lines) **so i made a poem for how Kanda would've thought before he met Allen! I'll probably tie it into day 12, which is soundtrack!**

* * *

 _Don't forget my frozen heart_

 _I'm the one who made it an art._

 _To break love apart._

 _My first love, you're not very smart._

 _You were the sea, I the ship, departing._

 _I tore into you like a dart, a last resort._

 _I am as heartless as the frozen sea, leaving you distorted._

 _There is no way to restart,_

 _When I start to tear you apart._

 _a plastic heart,_

 _It's a work of art._

* * *

 **yeah. um this poem was written by me so that's why it sucks boootay.**


	12. Day 12: Soundtrack

**this one. is. a. little. horribly. written. I haven't written fight scenes reaaaalllly so sorry if it's horrid. i do not own anything i may have mentioned in this chapter (includes song lyrics, and such) it's a song fic.**

* * *

Song fic: Surrender the Throne  
 **"Can you hear the sirens?  
We're coming for your crown"**

Alwin was a country without freedom. Ruled by a group of "elite" people called the Noah, their leader was known by many names. The Millennium Earl. The Mad King. This man destroyed everything Allen had held dear, his family, his lover, his will. Allen was determined to get it back, he would kill anyone standing in his way without hesitation, so that's why he joined the rebellion, The Black Order. He trained and honed his skills so he could torture and kill The Mad King, and he was raised by assassins, he was ready for a war. Allen Walker was the destroyer of oligarchy, the face of a rebellion. "Kanda, is everything ready?" Allen asked, walking into the man's office with a friendly smile. Kanda was his best friend, likely his only friend left.

After King Tiedoll died and the Earl came to power the Kingdom changed for worse. The Noah ravaged the streets and killed anyone out past a strict curfew, and you could hear the screams of their victims as the tore them in half with their magical powers. Every Noah had special powers granted by the Earl, and at first they seemed invincible, until people began to realize that they too had powers and they called them innocence. Allen was one of the few that had powers, and he discovered his after his father was killed right before his eyes. "Yes baka moyashi, everything's perfect." Kanda mumbled, leaning back in his chair with a wicked smirk. Kanda's power was illusion, he could make you see something that wasn't actually there. He also wielded a katakana.

Allen was different, he had his arm. He could transform his arm into a huge sword. He smiled, the Earl didn't know, but the rebellion was coming for his crown.

 **"There's fire on the horizon  
Your walls are crashing down  
We came to break the silence  
We're knocking at your door  
Cause for every broken promise  
Is a desperate cry for war"**

Allen had his innocence activated, and his arm was in it's black claw form. His white cloak hung on his back as he stood on the platform looking at the other members of the rebellion. "Tonight, we are the fire. Tonight we will be free of this oligarchy, and eternal silence we were forced into. Their precious empire will burn!" Allen announced, and the crowd cheered. "We're coming for their crown!" The crowd went absolutely wild with screams, and shouts. They were fighting for all the people that they had lost, and for the freedom they never had. Tonight was the night were Alwin would be free and restored to it's former glory. This was the final war cry for freedom and equality, even if it meant chopping off a few heads. The revolution was just beginning, and this night would go down in history as the day where The Mad King was killed.

He raised his hand for silence, and the warehouse became completely silent. "Prepare." He told them, and they scattered to their positions and began to arm themselves to the teeth. Allen turned to Kanda and clasped his shoulder, "You will rule over Alwin, just as your father Tiedoll commanded." Allen told him, with a small smile.

"Will you be my adviser?" Kanda said quietly, "Rule beside me, Allen Walker. I can't do it alone." Allen was speechless, he had not expected this from his friend, his comrade. Allen didn't even expect to survive this whole revolution, he had planned to die a heroic death like his brothers in arms. "O-of course I will!" Allen replied. He pressed his lips into a thin line, he had to make sure Kanda lived long enough to even be King, and now he had to keep himself alive. He wanted to live out the rest of his pitiful life with his King, a man whom he loved. Kanda nodded, and went to grab his sword.

 **"Surrender the throne  
Surrender the throne"**

Allen marched with his army at his side, it was the dead of night as they neared the palace walls. His fellow assassins had already taken care of the guards stationed outside by the time his massive army made it. "Throw the torches into the windows on the upper levels. We want them to have no place to run." Kanda told a group of men.

 **"Surrender the throne  
Surrender the throne"**

The castle was burning. The guards were dying. The castle doors opened as if to welcome defeat. Allen was the first to enter, the Throne was a few feet in front of him, and The Earl himself sat in it. The Noah were nowhere to be seen, maybe they had died in the flames, Allen hoped so. Allen's army swarmed the building. The Earl smiled wickedly and drew his sword, and rushed for Allen. He dodged, and transformed his arm into his massive sword and swung for the man's head. Before the blade even touched The Earl's skin he was gone. The man had disappeared. Allen looked around frantically, where had he gone? Now his men were screaming in agony.

 **"Surrender the throne  
Surrender the throne"**

The Noah were unfortunately not dead. His men were holding their own pretty well though, except for the occasional dismembered body that would land at his feet as he fought. He was currently engaged in battle with Tyki, a man who could pass through anything but Allen's sword. Tyki tripped over a dead body, a man whom Allen recognized to be one of his men. Allen took his chance, Tyki was laying on his back, fully vulnerable. He swung his sword in an arc and the dark haired man's head was cut clean off. His golden eyes were devoid of life, and Allen trudged on through the blood.

 **"A picture perfect hero  
But you're no god to me" **

The Earl was behind him, he had his sword ready to strike the rebellion down. "Moyashi, look out!" Kanda yelled over the sounds of battle. Allen whipped around just in time to block the Earls attack, he parried the sword away from him and jumped high in the air, twisting mid-air and throwing his sword like a spear down on the Earl. The Earl was no god, he wouldn't be able to dodge this, but he did. As Allen fell he saw the chubby man jump to the right, narrowly avoiding his blade. Allen landed nimbly and the hilt of the blade, and ran for the King, yanking the sword out of the ground. The Earl attacked, and Allen parried again. Hit, dodge, hit, dodge. It was like a dance between the two, neither one landing a single blow.

They lunged for each other, both striking. Everything was muted for Allen except for the sound of metal cutting through skin. He didn't know if he'd killed the Earl, or if the Earl killed him. For a terrifying second he thought he'd been decapitated, but the Earl's head landed at his feet and he stared at it in triumph. He grabbed the Kings head and walked to the Throne. He held it high for everyone to see, and he shouted, "The King's Dead!"

 **"Throne"**

When Kanda had mentioned becoming adviser, Allen had accepted. Now, standing in their castle with the Earls dead body currently being buried with the rest of the Noah, he wanted to tell Kanda he wanted to be more than just an adviser to stand by the throne. He stared at the raven haired king, and closed the distance between them. He grabbed the older man's shirt with both of his hands and kissed him with all the passion he had thought he lost.

* * *

 **I did enjoy writing this one! the next one is "may i have this dance?" EXTREME FLUFF IS COMING YOUR WAY!**


	13. Day 13: May I Have This Dance?

**sooooo this is kinda cute? maaaaybee? Allen can't dance and is awkward in a corner until Kanda finds him and asks him to dance even though they are complete strangers and they kissssss?**

* * *

Allen was never one for dances, so during this school dance, he stood there awkwardly. He stood at the punch table, wearing his masquerade mask. It was a masquerade this year, and Allen enjoyed masquerades, expect it lacked the mysterious vibe for him. His white hair was too noticeable, and he was easily recognized, so of course, no one would ask him to dance, what was the point? It was supposed to a romantic mystery to dance with a stranger with a mask, but he was no stranger to anyone at this school. His best friends were dancing with two strangers, enjoying themselves while he avoided any social interaction with another human being. He was never one for social gatherings in general. "Oh, Hey Lavi," Allen said, taking a sip from his punch. Lavi smiled.

"So, why are you being awkward?" Lavi asked, "Why don't you go dance?" Allen gave him a look as if he should know exactly why he wasn't dancing with anyone. Allen refilled his drink.

"Oh, I dunno Lavi." he sarcastically, flourishing his hand, nearly hitting his friend in the face. "Maybe because no one has asked me, and I don't care?" Lavi sighed with defeat.

"Fine, mope around," Lavi said, throwing away his Styrofoam cup in one of the trash cans. Even if someone did ask Allen to dance he'd probably decline because he didn't know how to dance. He had never bothered to learn to waltz, or whatever. He'd probably would've danced if it was a regular dance, where people didn't dance a certain way. This was very formal dancing, and he wasn't about to go and make a fool of himself trying to learn it. He grabbed a cookie from one of the tables and sat in one of the empty chairs around the gym.

It looked like another socially awkward night for him. He looked at his phone and started to text a few friends from other states, like Lenalee. He had many friends, but most of them lived in a different state and he didn't get to see them much, they were probably the only ones he talked to on a daily basis. "Hi." said a taller man, also wearing a mask, but this one was deep blue and he was certainly mysterious. Allen stared at him for a few seconds, heart racing.

"What's up?" he replied, not moving from his chair, he made sure he looked as calm as possible.

"These school dances are pretty boring, don't you think?" said the teen with the midnight colored hair, Allen nodded and looked down at his phone awkwardly.

"Yeah. I usually don't go to these things, but my friend dragged me all the way here so.."

"Wanna dance?" the long haired teen asked, with a faint smile.

"You're joking," Allen said, shaking his head. No one had ever asked to dance with him, and he wasn't going to trust a complete stranger and dance, unlike most. "No, I'm not." Allen rolled his eyes, Lavi probably paid this guy to dance with him, it sounded like something Lavi would do.

"At least tell me your name?"

"That would ruin the fun,"

"Fine, fine."

"May I have this dance?" Kanda asked, holding out his hand. Allen's instinct told him not to take his hand, but he did it anyway.

"I'm just warning you, I don't know how to dance," Allen said, frowning. Kanda smiled and put one arm on Allen's waist, and Allen put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's easy, just follow what I do." Kanda stated, "You basically step and sway, it's easy." Allen pressed his lips together and nodded, maybe he could actually do this. He stepped with Kanda, and finally got into the groove of things. It was easier than he had originally thought, and he liked dancing with this stranger he had met. The stranger seemed to think the same thing as he leaned closer and kissed him. The world was suddenly on fire with color and passion, even if he was a stranger Allen still liked him. He liked his unpredictability, "Sorry-I"

"Don't stop."

* * *

 **Next one is Faith**


End file.
